Red
by magnanimosityy
Summary: "So what was I to you? Just some expirament?" "Yeah, kinda. I'm not gay, Kurt. And you're easier than I thought if you believed me when I said I was." (AU) (Homophobic Terms) (Sex/Violence/Language) (Kurt/Puck END)
1. Chapter 1

_**1.**_

He could remember the first time he had _really _seen him. They had just thrown him into a dumpster, and that oblivious Spanish teacher Mr. Schuester had asked how they were all doing. All smiles, while Kurt was just about to be tossed into the trash, for the millionth time.

It wasn't something new, being thrown in the dumpster. It had begun back in the seventh grade when Kurt wore peach scented lip gloss to school. He could remember the girls all asking him where he had gotten it from. Lip gloss had been something fairly new to everyone back then, since they were all just starting to sort of come into their own. And that lip gloss had made Kurt one of the most popular kids in school… with the girls at least.

The guys, they were the exact opposite. Not that they were really 'cruel' to Kurt, there were no names spat out at him, and no one actually hurt him. The only thing they hurt was his pride, when they picked him up and put him in the dumpster behind the building. And ever since then, it had become some sort of tradition amongst the guys. Namely, the more athletic ones.

And as the years went on, the dumpster dives continued, and became even more frequent. Kurt tried not to take it as personally after a while, because he was no longer the only one going in. Anyone considered a 'loser' got the privilege of being tossed into the trash. But it was kind of hard once he had started high school, because _that_ was when the names started.

So, at that moment, as Mr. Schuester just strolled on by with his stupid smile in place, Kurt was preparing himself to into the garbage. They grabbed at him and began to hoist him above the ground and into the dumpster, but he told them to wait, because his sweater was insanely expensive. Even though they were idiotic, mouth breathing, knuckle draggers, Kurt had always given them some sort of credit for at least allowing him to hand over some of his more prized articles of clothing and accessories before tossing him in.

Handing over his satchel and sweater to one of the guys, Kurt felt a pair of extremely strong hands grip his hips before being hoisted up and thrown in the trash. Normally, two people tossed Kurt in, and one took his shoulders while the other got his ankles. Just having one of them hold him tightly by the waist, and pick him up, it felt weird. He hated to admit it, but it felt kind of… nice.

But, then as soon as the hands were there, they were gone and he was dropped in. He waited a minute like he usually did before struggling to climb out, but as soon as he put his hand up to pull himself out, he felt someone else's hand on top of his. They pulled him up and then lifted him, once again by his waist, out of the dumpster, setting him gently on the pavement.

Kurt looked up and straight into the hazel eyes of the one and only Noah Puckerman. Most people just called him Puck. In fact, the only person who _didn't_ call him Puck was Principal Figgins. And that was only when he was in trouble.

"Th… thanks, Noah."

Oh, and Kurt called him Noah too.

"Yeah, yeah don't make a big deal outta it, Hummel," Puck said nonchalantly, picking something from the brunette's head.

Feeling a slight blush come on after the brief gesture, Kurt walked over and picked up his bag and sweater from the nearby bench.

"Why'd you come back?"

Puck shrugged. "Felt like it. Don't get used to it," Puck said and then put his hands into his back pockets as he walked off, leaving Kurt by the dumpster watching him with a dumbstruck look on his face.

The truth had been though, Kurt _did_ get used to it, because every day, Puck came back like clockwork after that. He helped Kurt out every morning, and helped pick the debris off of his clothes, and then just walked away like it was no big deal.

But to Kurt, it was a big deal. And with every passing day, the look changed more and more from dumbstruck, to love struck, until the point came that Kurt couldn't even pas the boy in the hallway without staring at him like a love sick puppy.

So that's where he was now, as he put his things into his locker getting ready to go home. Puck had been right down the hall, making out with Santana Lopez at her locker, and Kurt couldn't help the painful pang of jealousy that he felt in his heart. He knew Puck and Santana were an item, but Kurt had come to develop one of the biggest crushes in the history of mankind on the boy.

Kurt closed his locker when he had decided that he couldn't watch that whore tongue the guy of his dreams down any longer, and turned to leave, and as soon as he spun around, he was hit in the face with the coldest slushie he had ever had thrown at him.

Letting out a high shriek, Kurt dropped all of his things and began to wipe at his face furiously. He could feel the purple food coloring and corn syrup seeping into his eyes and in was beginning to burn.

Feeling around for the restroom that he knew was nearby, Kurt found a door and went in. he began to feel for a sink to wash the substance from his face. Then he heard the door open.

"Lady Lips! You're in the _girl's_ restroom."

Kurt didn't need to see a face to know who that was.

"Yes, Santana, I'm aware. Now could you leave so I could get this stuff off of me?" Kurt spit back, finally finding a sink.

"Just shut up and move over," the cheerleader complained as she pushed Kurt aside and turned the water on.

Kurt didn't know what to say as he felt a wet paper towel on his face. It took five minutes for Santana to be done, but when she finished, Kurt opened his eye and looked at her with sheer horror on his face.

"Uhh, thank… you?"

Santana rolled her eyes and threw the paper towel in the garbage can.

"Whatever, Gay," Kurt just loved that she used the adjective as a proper noun when she spoke to him. "I just dislike those hockey losers even more than you or your Chippendales costumes."

Kurt regained his composure and put his 'mask' back on.

"Well, move so I can leave before someone steals my things," he said as he pushed past her to get out the door.

Once he stepped out into the hall however, his little façade was torn down once more by the emotionally absent face of Puck, who was leaning up against Kurt's locker, holding the brunette's bag and jacket in his left hand.

When he saw Kurt come out of the restroom, he looked over and they made eye contact for a mere second. But in that second, Kurt could have sworn that the whole world had stopped. It was very rare that Puck looked him in the eye. Even when they had their little morning routine of getting trash off of Kurt, the boy never really looked at him. He never really spoke either. He simply helped Kurt out, picked a few banana peels or whatever off of him, and left. They never spoke in the halls, they never spoke… _ever_.

Yet somehow, Kurt had managed to develop the biggest crush on him.

Walking over to the football player, Kurt took notice of the way Puck's shirt clung to every inch of his torso, especially to his chest. Kurt could see every breath the boy took as it coursed through his body, and it was so damn sexy.

Running a hand through his Mohawk, Puck stepped away from the locker and held Kurt's stuff out to him. Kurt took it, and opened his mouth to say thank you, but Santana came out at the very second the words were about to leave his mouth.

"Alright, Babe. I'm ready," Santana said as she walked over to Puck and he wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her in for a disgustingly wet kiss.

Kurt felt awkward just standing there, so he turned to leave, but he was stopped in his tracks when he heard Puck's voice.

"See'ya around, Hummel."

And in that moment Kurt got over his little crush…

And he fell in love.

* * *

The weeks went on and that oblivious Spanish teacher started some sort of singing club called glee. Of course Kurt was one of the first to sign up. He had been a bit skeptical at first, but as time went on he actually started to really enjoy his time there, and after a bit of snapping at each other's throats, he made a friend in a girl named Mercedes.

They got along because they were both such big personalities with an eye for nice clothing, though Kurt would never be able to pull off such a… dare he say it… urban style. But she had it down to a t, and Kurt admired her style with a vigor. He even thought that maybe he had shown her a little _too_ much admiration, because she got the wrong idea and became under the impression that he was interested in her.

So she was the first person that Kurt had _actually_ come out to. Even though everyone else already assumed. And she was also the first, and the only person Kurt told about his feelings for Puck.

"Kurt. I'm your friend, so I'm just gonna be honest with you. You are wasting your time."

Kurt nodded as he took a sip of his water. They had been sitting in his room discussing which boys they thought were hottest, and when Mercedes brought up Puck's name, she saw the way Kurt seemed to become shy all of the sudden, so she called him out on it, and he admitted.

"I know, I know. It's not very likely, but you never know. Ricky Martin came out after his career was pretty much over, and nobody would have ever guessed he was gay either."

"One; we _all_ knew Ricky was gay when he first started. And two; even if Puck did like guys, he's dating Santana. And you know that… just what kind of Hispanic is she anyway?"

Kurt shrugged and stood up to walk over to his dresser and pick up his phone.

"I haven't the slightest idea, Mercedes. But… I don't know, I don't think she's all that bad."

Mercedes' face went completely blank and she walked over to feel Kurt's forehead.

"Are you feeling alright today, Kurt? First, you say you've got a crush on the biggest asshole in our entire school, and now you're telling me that Santana isn't a total bitch. You're crazy."

Kurt just smiled and put his phone down.

"More than you will ever know," Kurt said as he pulled Mercedes up the stairs and out the front door.

* * *

Puck didn't know what else to do to let the boy know he was interested. He was all out of ideas. With girls, it was so much easier. All he had to do was wink or flex his guns a little, and they were ready to go. But Kurt, he didn't seem to catch on to anything. And it drove Puck insane!

All he wanted to do was fuck the boy one good time; just to see what it was like. Puck hadn't always been into guys. In fact, he wasn't even really into them now. But there was just something about Kurt that Puck couldn't seem to get out of his mind.

He thought that it was the fact that the boy looked so much like a girl, without actually being one. That it was the mystery of what was hiding under all those flamboyant clothes that made Puck's cock jump whenever he saw Kurt's lips wrapped around a straw, as he sipped on those fancy little waters he always had with him.

Or maybe it was the fact that his pants were always so tight that you could practically see every movement his ass made with every step he took. And that he had the sexiest pair of legs that Puck had ever seen. Maybe it was that.

Whatever it had been, Puck took notice. And, unlike most people would have thought, he didn't fight the feelings he was having either. He just accepted that he wanted to fuck Hummel because he reminded Puck of a girl. And that didn't make him a homo. No way, because in order to be gay, Puck had to be attracted to masculinity. And there was nothing more unattractive to Puck than masculinity.

There was nothing wrong with a girl who didn't take any shit. Puck liked a bad ass. That was why he was with Santana. That bitch didn't take anything from anyone, and that made Puck hot. But, a dude? No way. Puck could never find big muscles and deep voices attractive. He liked his girls nice and soft.

"Puck! Man, what's up with you? You've been staring off into space for the past ten minutes," Finn said as he punched his best friend in the arm.

Puck rubbed his arm and tried his best to fake a laugh before looking back into the same spot again.

He had been watching Kurt talking with a group of girls over in the corner. Santana was over there too, but she hadn't been able to hold Puck's attention for very long at all that night. Kurt stole it all away the second he and that girl he was always with walked in.

Puck didn't know they were going to be there, more specifically, he didn't know Kurt was going to be there. It wasn't like he was on the most popular people list in school. In fact, seeing as Puck and his friends threw the guy in the dumpster every morning, he was at the bottom. But, _someone_ had invited him.

It had probably been that Rachel Berry girl. It was her party after all, and she, having two gay dads (that she would never stop telling people about), had some type of obsession with gay people. She was reprimanding people on the football team for making fun of the boy, and being Finn's girlfriend, everyone kind of listened to her. Finn was the team captain, and if people didn't respect his girlfriend, he felt like they weren't respecting him. So he laid down the law.

Puck liked that about his best friend though. Well, that and the fact that he could juggle two girls at the same time without getting caught, even though he was like the biggest idiot on the face of the planet.

It made Puck question just how dumb the girls had to be…

While Puck was thinking, and watching Kurt, he noticed that the boy had been drinking wine coolers, and was becoming more and more out of it by the second. So, like the bad ass sex shark that he was, Puck just sat back and waited to make his move.

* * *

Kurt had received a text from Rachel to come to a party at her house, and he didn't hesitate to snatch Mercedes up and rush over.

It was a weird relationship he and Rachel had. He could remember one day in glee practice she had come up to him and just introduced herself. One of the first things she said was that she had two gay dads. And it was in that moment that Kurt knew that he would never like the girl.

Anyone who started off a conversation like that was either socially retarded, or just insane. Either way, Kurt didn't see himself ever being friends with her.

Then, out of the blue, he was.

It was probably due to all the time in glee together, or the fact that she was the one who got the football team to leave him alone all the time, that Kurt actually grew the ability to tolerate her intolerability. He would say they were 'friends' so much as allies. And he could handle that.

So when she invited hi, he wasted no time in getting over. Because it was his first _real_ party. Sure, he had been to little gatherings before, but nothing this big. There was _alcohol_ for crying out loud. And as soon as Kurt had seen the kiwi mango wine coolers, he couldn't resist himself.

So now, he was drunk. Kurt was so drunk he couldn't remember what he was doing as he was doing it. And after finishing his eight drink, Kurt felt like he was going to wet himself.

"Mer… Mer… Mesaydes," Kurt slurred as he stood.

The girl looked to him and raised her eyebrows. She was a little bit off her rocker at the moment herself. It was a good thing Kurt had told his dad they were staying the night, so they wouldn't have to worry about who was driving home.

"I'm goin to peeeeeeheeeehehe"

Mercedes laughed and nodded as she went back to talking and drinking with the rest of the girls that were there.

Kurt did his best to walk upstairs to use the restroom away from everyone else, but he could barely make it up the stairs without tripping. He was just about to fall when a hand on his lower back steadied him.

He was a little startled and pun around to see who it was.

"No-Nowah!" Kurt yipped.

Puck just kept gently pushing the boy up the stairs until they reached the top.

"Hey, Kurt. You feelin' alright?" Puck asked, rubbing small circles into the small of Kurt's back.

Kurt hiccupped and giggled a bit.

"Yeah, I'm… fi… fi… good," he struggled to get out.

Puck began to slowly push Kurt down the hall. Kurt still kind of had to pee, but the feeling wasn't anywhere near as bad as it had been just a few minutes ago. Puck was in the forefront of his mind at that moment. The guy hadn't spoken that many words to him at one time ever, and Kurt was feeling as giddy as a little girl right then. It was probably more due to the alcohol in his system than anything, but Puck's hands on his waist also felt good. They were sending little shivers up his spine.

"That's good, Kurt," Puck said soothingly. "Hey, look, why don't we go sit down in this room right here for a little?"

Kurt looked at Puck and smiled.

"Okay!" he happily agreed.

Puck opened a happened to open the door to a bedroom and they went in. He sat Kurt down on the bed and took a seat next to him, rubbing his shoulders in a way that Kurt could have only described as ungodly.

* * *

Puck knew that it would only be a matter of time now. Kurt had already done half the work for him by drinking so much. All Puck had to do was seal the deal.

"Puck?" Kurt mumbled.

"Yeah, Kurt?"

Turning around so that he was facing Puck, Kurt tilted his head.

"How come you never talk to me?"

Puck was kind of surprised by the question, and he didn't really know how to answer it.

"I… uh… shit, Kurt. I don't know. You never talk to me either."

Kurt smiled a bit and looked down.

"It's cause I…"

"Cause you what, Kurt?"

"It's nothing," the smaller boy mumbled.

Puck scooted closer and put his arm around Kurt's shoulder. He was kind of getting tired of all the talking and just wanted to get to the fucking. So he decided to move things along.

"Tell me, Babe," Puck whispered into Kurt's ear causing the boy to noticeably shiver.

"I get kind of… uhh… what's the word for when you get scared?" Kurt asked with a slight slur to his words, causing Puck to smirk.

"I make you nervous, Babe?" Puck whispered, using his 'sexy' voice.

Kurt smiled shyly again.

"A little."

Puck leaned in and whispered in Kurt's ear again.

"You make me nervous to."

Kurt's eyes widened at Puck's statement, and the football player could see him flush a bit.

"I… do?"

"You make me _so many _things, Babe," Puck growled as he pulled the smaller boy back onto the bed.

_**Had to fix some words... **_

_**You like it? let me know what you think! id love your comments. also, im looking for a beta. sooooo yea...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**2.**_

Kurt had a little more pep to his step once Monday morning came along. His mood wasn't particularly good or anything. In fact, it wasn't very good at all. He just didn't want to get himself killed.

He knew Santana was looking for him. Everyone had said that the girl had been asking around for him all day. They said she wanted to talk. And Kurt knew why. He knew that she wanted to 'talk' about the party on Friday night. The one where he almost lost his virginity to _her_ boyfriend.

Nothing had happened, or at least that's what Kurt kept telling himself. Puck had been pressuring him to have sex, and Kurt almost gave in a couple of times. But every time, he stopped the jock. Kurt wasn't ready for sex yet, no matter how much he wanted to do it with Puck.

So he just gave the boy a little rub and tug. That was completely innocent right? Nothing actually happened. It was just like what Kurt was sure Puck did on his own all the time. There was no way to define using your hands as sex. And therefore, Kurt hadn't actually _done_ anything with another girl's boyfriend.

And even though Puck put his number in Kurt's phone, and told, no _demanded_ Kurt to call him soon, Kurt said that he hadn't done anything wrong.

He _would_ never do anything with another girl's boyfriend. Especially not one who would kill him if she found out.

That had been what Kurt kept telling himself for the past two days. Mercedes knew something had been up because she kept prying for answers. Answers that Kurt wouldn't give to her, and she knew that.

Whenever she asked about what he had been doing upstairs for so long, all he said was that he had gotten lost, which was believable. Kurt had been to Rachel's house once or twice, but he had never gone exploring. Plus, he was drunk. It was completely plausible that he couldn't find the bathroom.

But Mercedes knew him too well, so after a while, he just avoided the topic all together, and she stopped bringing it up. She would figure it out eventually though, Kurt was sure of that.

So for the time being, the only concern that Kurt had was to keep clear of Santana all day. If she never saw him, then she couldn't 'talk' all over his face and body. And by 'talk', he meant beat… as is she was going to beat him into the floor when she saw him.

Kurt turned the corner down the hall towards his locker, and his heart sunk. He swore he could feel an aneurism coming on from all the stress that his body was feeling all of the sudden. He wanted to run and hide somewhere in a dark corner, but before he even had the chance to pivot and go back in the direction he had come from, Santana spotted him.

"HEY! DICK BREATH! COME HERE!" Santana hollered from where she stood in front of Puck, clearly berating the boy for all to see.

Kurt looked around as if he didn't know who she was talking to, and tried to act like he didn't know she was coming straight his way, as he continued on to his locker.

Once he got there and opened it up, Santana shoved it closed with an ear splitting crash. The piercing clang of metal hitting metal made Kurt's eardrums pop.

"I know you heard me call your name," Santana said, her eyebrows drawn up in what Kurt assumed was the expectation of an acceptable explanation of why he had seemingly ignored her.

"I didn't know who you were-"

"Bull. Shit. You're the only guy in this hallway who willingly gets on their knees in front of other dudes," Santana put rather sharply.

Kurt was a little insulted by her remarks, but they didn't cut too deeply. Over the months, Kurt had come to accept that Santana was inexplicably cruel to everyone she came across, with the exception of her best friend Brittany. So, while her scathing words were terrible and borderline criminal, Kurt knew that she didn't hold any personal vendetta against him. Especially not after the whole thing with helping him in the restroom.

"Sorry," Kurt quickly offered, trying his best not to let his appearance of superiority falter anymore than it already had.

"Yeah, yeah. I need to talk to you," Santana said, her voice no longer raised to an unnecessary volume.

"Okay," Kurt replied, about to reopen his locker.

Santana stopped him and pulled him in the direction of the nearest empty classroom. Kurt's heart began to beat out of his chest. He could feel the sweat beading at the top of his forehead, causing his hair to stick to it. It was coming, and Kurt wasn't going to be able to do anything to stop it.

Once they were in the room, Santana closed the door and walked over to a desk, sitting atop it. Kurt just stood there, waiting for the girl to fly across the room at him and pull his head off of his shoulders.

"What's the matter with-"

"I didn't do mean to do it! I swear! I was drunk, and it was a bad decision and it won't happen again! I promise! Just don't hurt me!" Kurt pleaded.

Santana just sat there with her mouth slightly agape, and tilted her head a bit to the left. Then, narrowing her eyes, she hopped off the desk and sauntered over to where Kurt was standing. Well, he was more vibrating with fear than standing.

"What the hell are you talking about, Gay?"

Kurt took a moment to look Santana in the eye and saw nothing but murder. He didn't like this game she was playing; trying to make him say it. He knew he was wrong and he knew she knew what he did.

"You know, at the party-"

"Were _you_ the one who put my bra in the garbage disposal?"

Kurt looked up at Santana for a second with a confused look on his face. Her bra? What the hell was she talking about? Kurt didn't know anything about her bra going down the sink.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Save it, Homo Show. You already fessed up to it now," Santana cut in.

Kurt didn't know what was going on, but it seemed like she didn't know what he _thought_ she knew, so he wasn't going to educate her anymore than he almost just had. He went along with it.

"So, is that what you wanted?" Kurt questioned. "Look, Santana I'm sorry, it was a mistake."

"Damn right it was a mistake. That was my favorite bra, Hummel!"

"I'll buy you a new one."

"I know you will, and it better make my boobs look just as good as that one did," Santana said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Right, well… I guess if that's all…" Kurt drawled, trying to leave the room as soon as possible.

"No. No, it's not," Santana admitted.

Sighing in defeat, Kurt stopped walking and looked back at the girl.

"Okay, then. What can I help you with?"

Santana took a seat on another desk that was closer the where Kurt was standing and crossed her arms.

"When you left to go pee, did you see Puck?"

Kurt gulped a bit.

"No, why?"

"Because he went up like right after you did, and I just assumed he was going to pee, too; but then some girl followed up a few minutes after, and then came back down right before he did. I thought you might have seen something."

"No, I didn't see anything other than the inside of the bathroom walls," Kurt lied.

Nodding her head, Santana stood up again and walked over to the door.

"Okay, well thanks. Someone had to have seen something. And when I find out that slut's name, I'm gonna take a knife to her clitoris," Santana declared in an ironically gentle manner.

"How do you know anything happened? Maybe they just happened to be going to the same spot at the same time," Kurt asked, hoping to deter the girl form doing any further investigating and discovering that it was him who Puck was with.

"It's Puck," Santana laughed. "I know he cheats on me all the time. I like it that way; gives me a reason to knock these bitches around some."

"But doesn't it hurt your feelings?" Kurt questioned, a little confused as to why Santana would put herself through so much pain knowingly.

She shrugged. "Nahh. I'm only with him for superficial reasons. High school is like a kingdom, Gay, and if you're not royalty, you get stepped on. Puck's pretty close to the top, and so if I'm with him, so am I."

"But, you're a cheerio. You don't need him to be popular," Kurt pointed out.

"No, but I'm greedy," Santana said with an evil smile on her face before she turned around and made her way out the door.

* * *

Puck watched as Santana left the classroom and blew her a kiss. She just rolled her eyes and stormed off in the opposite direction, probably to go find Brittany in the cafeteria. Then, Puck watched as Kurt came out shortly after, and he blew another kiss at the boy.

Kurt looked in his direction and Puck saw the blush start creeping its way up his neck and onto his cheeks. Then he nodded in a motion for the smaller boy to come over to him.

Kurt started making his way over, albeit slowly since he appeared to be looking around to make sure no one was in the hallway with them. Puck just watched the way Kurt walked, gazing hungrily at the way his pants hugged his thighs so tightly. Puck had a short list of things that could turn him on, but legs were at the top. He just loved to imagine a girl with a great pair of legs wrapped around his waist as he plunged into her time and time again.

Puck was a talker. Not sporadic comments. Nothing came flying out of his mouth during sex that he didn't want to say, he was always in total control. Sex was the one thing that Puck could say that he had mastered. And he was proud of that.

After a few more seconds, Kurt had finally approached Puck, and stood in front of the boy, his posture showing his uncertainty.

"What's up, babe?" Puck said, the sex oozing from his voice in drones. He saw the way Kurt's knees buckled a bit when he said it, and he couldn't help but envision Kurt's knees giving out as he begged for Puck to fuck him harder.

Puck liked begging. It made him feel even manlier than he already was, if that was at all possible. Especially when he had gotten Santana to do it.

That had been a day that Puck would _never_ forget.

Kurt shook his head a bit and looked Puck dead in the eye.

"It can't happen again," Kurt said with all the strength Puck could intelligently guess the boy was able to put behind his voice. It wasn't much, and Puck knew it wouldn't _take_ much to break him.

"I haven't been able to get the way your hands felt out of my mind all weekend, Babe," Puck pretty much moaned as he leaned forward to take hold of Kurt's hand. Then, slowly, he brought the boy's small palm to the fly of his jeans and rubbed himself through the fabric.

Snatching his hand away with an even more crimson tint to his face than before, Kurt straightened up and quickly scanned the hall.

"Stop! If someone sees then we're dead!"

"Then let me take you to my truck and fuck you so I can get it out of my system, Babe," Puck mock pleaded, sounding as desperate as he possibly could. "I _need_ you _so_ much."

Kurt was doing his best to ignore Puck, and so the jock slowly, but forcefully pushed the boy into an empty classroom, pinned the boy up against the wall and loomed over him. He leaned in so close that his lips were just mere centimeters away from Kurt's.

"We can't… do this," Kurt whispered. "You have a girlfriend. You're _straight_."

Puck took Kurt's hand and resumed his earlier motions, but this time he stuck Kurt's hand inside of his pants instead, letting out a low growl as he moved the small, delicate hand over his growing erection. Puck hadn't remembered the last time he felt a hand so soft, or this hot. Maybe it was the fact that Kurt was trying to say no, even though Puck knew better, that was making things so damn sexy for him. Maybe it was having to work for it. No girl _ever_ really made Puck work much.

"Then just do what you did last time for me, Babe. I _need_ you to do this for me just this one time I swear," Puck lied. He knew this wasn't going to be the only time this happened. It was already the second.

Kurt bit his lip, and Puck could tell that he was giving in.

"Okay. But this is the last time, Noah," Kurt stated, his voice as firm as he could get it to be.

"Say my name again, Babe," Puck moaned as he slowly rocked into Kurt's touch.

* * *

The rest of the day was horrible for Kurt. He hadn't been able to concentrate on anything for more than a couple of minutes before his mind raced right back to the same thing.

Puck.

The boy had been clouding Kurt's thoughts for some time now, but nothing as extensive as this. It used to be the occasional fantasy, or staring at the boy as he strutted down the halls. Kurt had been able to pick out every single physical characteristic of Puck he had watched the boy so much. Kurt had everything down to the way Puck's hips would sway slightly as he walked. And the way he would lick his lips before he kissed Santana, probably making the contact of their lips that much sweeter. Kurt even knew the type of underwear the boy wore by watching as his shirt rode up when he would stretch.

Puck wore Calvin Klein briefs… when he wore _anything_.

But now, it was different. Because instead of fantasizing about what it would be like to touch that body, Kurt _knew_. And now all of the thoughts about how wonderful it would feel, they were replaced with memories of how much more than wonderful it had _felt_.

Mercedes threw a carrot stick at Kurt and hit him in the side of the head. She was only eating fruits, vegetables, and nuts for the next week as a kick start to some new training regimen that she had chosen to dive head first into, even after Kurt telling her that she was being ridiculous and looked perfect the way she was.

But the way Mercedes put it, she '_didn't want to get skinny, just in better shape.'_

The girl was going to try out for the cheerios and knew that if she was going to even stand a chance that she was going to have to be fitter. Kurt only gave up trying to stop her because he knew that Mercedes was confident in her body and would only lose weight if _she_ wanted to.

And he may have also looked up her trainer to check for legitimacy.

"Kurt, you have been staring into space forever. What the hell are you not telling me?"

"It's nothing, Mercedes. I don't-"

"Does it have to do with Puck?"

Kurt felt his heart rate pick up at the question.

"What? Why would you say that? There's nothing going on-"

"I heard Santana going around today asking if anyone saw some girl go upstairs with Puck and what her name was," Mercedes explained.

"What does that have to do with me?" Kurt asked, slightly nervous that Mercedes was on to him even just the tiniest amount.

"Well, you were upstairs. Do _you_ know what happened?"

Suddenly the whole ordeal came flashing back to him in a big rush. He could see Puck's face as it softened in pleasure ad he bit his lip. He could feel the weight of Puck's member as he ran his hand up and down the length. He could hear the soft moans coming from Puck's mouth as he gently bucked his hips into Kurt's grip.

"KURT!"

The blue eyed boy jumped at being yelled at.

"What? What?"

"You _did_ see didn't you?! Why don't you just tell her so she can fly off the handle? I'd love to see that bitch go crazy," Mercedes said with a laugh. "Who was it?"

Kurt was at a loss for a second. He didn't know what to say, and so he just blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"She was blonde. I don't know who she was but she definitely had blonde hair."

Mercedes' jaw almost hit the floor.

"Quinn?!"

"No! I didn't say that! No!" Kurt pleaded with his best friend. But once Mercedes had a thought in her head it was almost impossible to get it out.

Until she told everyone about the thought of course.

And then, once everyone knew, Santana caught wind of it.

Now, most people got the wrong impression about Santana. One encounter with the Latina and people automatically assumed that she was just some bitch with no feelings. But they were misled.

Santana _was_ a bitch. She was the biggest bitch in the entire school to be exact. But she _had_ feelings; plenty of them, and emotions too. The thing about her was that she didn't feel the need to go around showcasing it to the entire world when she felt a little fat, or when she felt like Brittany would never really be able to grasp that Santana was hopelessly in love with her.

Because she was.

Santana had fallen in love with Brittany the moment she had met the girl. It had been in the seventh grade when Santana was transferred to a new middle school after having been kicked out of her previous one for kicking a boy in his testicles, so hard in fact, that he had needed surgery to have them moved back to their rightful spot.

He had called her something, but Santana didn't remember what the name was for any longer than it took for her foot to collide with his balls.

So, on her first day at the new school, Santana had been sat beside this blonde girl in her Spanish class, (back then nobody believed that she was Hispanic, despite the fact that her name was freaking _Santana Lopez_ and insisted that she take Spanish as her foreign language rather than French), and the girl had been struggling to finish her worksheet.

Actually, to be more accurate, Brittany had been drawing a very elaborate picture of Jesus on her paper, which caught Santana's eye, so she leaned over and asked what Brittany was doing. Brittany had said that she didn't know that there were "_so many Jesuses"_ and that she '_didn't know why everyone was waiting so long for him to come a second time when clearly he had already arrived in Mexico_.'

Taking her worksheet and answering the questions for her, Santana was smitten.

But, Santana would never tell anyone that story, because she wasn't an emotional train wreck like the rest of the people around her. She didn't share her feelings like they were front page news. It wasn't anyone else's business how she was feeling, and that's how she kept it.

Unless she was mad. Then _everyone_ knew.

"Quinn Fabray get your bony, white ass over here right fucking now!" Santana screamed at the top of her lungs.

Quinn spun around, a look of boredom on her face as she did. The last time she had checked, her and Santana had been on good terms. They were never really 'friends' but the two were able to get along well enough… most of the time. They had to be able to if they were going to be on the cheerio squad together.

But, as usual, the girl had found _something_ to pick a fight with Quinn over.

"What is it, Santana?" Quinn sighed shifting her weight to her left foot. A little known fact about Quinn was that she was in fact left handed. No one ever knew because, being in the cheerios, everyone had to be in sync. And since most people were right handed, Quin had to be as well.

But Quinn threw _punches_ from her left side.

"One dick not good enough for you? You need mine too?" Santana spat as she stood mere inches away from the blonde.

"Well I think we all knew you would come clean at some point, Santana," Quinn said sarcastically.

The entire hallway went dead after hearing that. Everyone knew how dangerous it was to comment on Santana's sexuality.

"I'm gonna let that slide, bitch, because I wanna hear you admit to sleeping with my boyfriend before I shove my foot up your ass," the Latina seethed.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Santana. I would _never_ sleep with that loser you call your boyfriend. Though I'm sure half the girls in this school have. It's not news that he cheats on you… constantly."

Santana didn't say another word. All she did was pull her arm back with the intent of punching Quinn square in the nose. Santana hated the girl's nose. Everyone was always commenting on how perfect it was. All Santana saw was a fucking nose, but if everyone else thought it was so perfect, then she was anxious to see just how perfect they thought it was while it was being pushed into the girl's brain.

As she drew back though, Santana felt someone grab her elbow and prevent her from throwing the punch. She snapped her head around in anger to see Puck standing behind her, snaking his free arm around her waist and urging her away from the other girl.

She immediately began fighting him, kicking and elbowing at him, doing her best to get him to let her go, but he just ignored everything she threw at him. That was something that Santana hated about Puck; that he was so damn strong. She could never get him to move, or let go of her when she was trying to kick some deserving bitch's ass. He always just herded her away like she was some child.

It made her furious.

"Puck! Let go of me so I can rip that girl's eyeballs from her fucking head!"

Puck kept gently pushing Santana in the direction of his truck until he had the girl pinned up beside the door.

"Calm down, Babe. Whatever Quinn did can't have been that serious," Puck soothed as he ran a hand through Santana's hair. She had left her hair down today, even though Coach Sylvester insisted that her cheerios have their hair tied up at all times.

"Wanna bet, _Noah_?" she shot back with venom behind his name.

"I hate when you all me that, Santana," Puck complained.

Shaking out of his grasp, Santana rolled her eyes as she dug in his pocket for his keys and hit the button to unlock the doors.

Climbing in, but leaving her legs out, she threw the keys back and slapped him across the face.

"I don't care what the fuck you hate, _Noah_." He let out an irritated sigh as she went on. "I hate when you fuck all of these other girls behind my back like I'm just some dumb bitch. _I _hate that, _NOAH_!"

"What are you talking about, Babe. I haven't had sex since me and you went on that date last week," Puck half lied. It _was_ true that he hadn't had sex with anyone. But that didn't mean that he wasn't doing anything sexual.

"You think I'm stupid?" Santana asked, her rage leaving her a bit.

"No, of course not. You're the smartest girl I know, Babe," Puck said, leaning in to place a soft kiss into the crook of Santana's neck.

Santana tried half heartedly to push the boy off.

"Get off," she moaned.

"And you're the prettiest, and the sexiest, and the most bad ass-est," Puck said in between kisses, only shortly before pushing the girl all the way in the truck and climbing over top if her, pulling the door closed with his foot.

* * *

Puck had heard what everyone was saying; that he had slept with Quinn at the party on Friday. At first, he was going to deny it, but then what would the point have been. People were going to talk, and there was no way Puck was going to be able to intimidate everyone who had something on their mind. So he just handled a few losers for the time being and then ignored everyone else, shooting a glare or two their way.

That hadn't been the first thing on his mind anyway. The main thing that had been flitting its way through Puck's brain all day had been a certain pale skinned, blue eyed boy with a body that Puck wanted to fuck into his mattress.

When he had seen the boy before lunch, just before everything about him and Quinn had started, Puck just couldn't help himself. Kurt was wearing a pair of jeans that had caught Puck's eye and just wouldn't let it go. It was like the boy was just _begging _to be taken in the middle of the hallway. So he called him over, knowing full well that he would come.

It was a relief that he could get the boy to do whatever he wanted after having to wait so long to get his attention. It had never taken Puck so long to catch a girl's eye before. But then, if he thought about it, he guessed that Kurt had taken notice all along.

He could remember the boy asking why Puck never spoke to him in the bedroom that Puck took him into. So, maybe Puck just hadn't noticed. It was good to know that his tricks weren't losing their effect though, and eventually Puck swore that he would bend the boy over and give him what he didn't even know he wanted.

"Dude, I swear you're like always thinking now," Finn said as the two boys sat in the park, Puck smoking some of the best weed he had ever had in his life. He had offered Finn some as well, like he always did, but the boy declined. He would never get high with Puck. Something about his mother being able to sense marijuana.

Puck knew that was total bullshit, because he was high at least seventy-five percent of the time he spent over Finn's house.

"Maybe you just don't think enough, dude," Puck said in an extremely serene voice. Smoking was one of his favorite things to do because it relaxed him so much. Whenever Puck was stressed, or needed to get something out of his head, he smoked. Or had sex, whichever was the easiest at the moment.

"So… is it true?"

"Is what true, Hudson?"

Finn turned to face him, and Puck let out a long sigh. He could feel a long 'talk' coming on.

"Did you really have sex with Quinn at the party?" Finn asked, sounding like he was afraid to hear the answer.

"Why do you care?" was Puck's response. He knew that Finn was cheating on Rachel with Quinn, but Finn didn't know he knew. The extremely tall teen thought that he was being secretive about it, but secretive to Finn was pretty much like putting up signs to tell the world. Puck was surprised more people didn't know by now, especially Rachel herself.

"I… I don't," Finn said, obviously lying. "But you know Santana's gonna totally cut your balls off in your sleep, Dude."

Puck shrugged. "She knows I sleep around. She couldn't care less as long as I don't throw it in her face. She's only with me cause she has to be," Puck explained.

"Huh?" Finn asked, a confused look on his face, causing Puck to groan with agitation. He hated having to explain things to his best friend.

"She doesn't love me. She just wants me so no one else can have me."

"Then why don't you leave her?"

Puck shrugged again as he took one last go at his blunt before tossing it into the lake. He didn't know _why_ he was still with Santana. It wasn't like they didn't enjoy each other. The sex was always great. But there was nothing more there.

Puck guessed it was a type of win-win situation. Santana only wanted him so that no one else could have him. And he only stayed with Santana so that other girls _would_ want him, and subsequently, have sex with him. Not that they wouldn't should he ever break up with Santana.

He was Puck for Christ's sake. Girls would want him no matter _what_ he did. But girls weren't what Puck was after at the moment. He hadn't been after girls for a while now.

It had all started about a few months ago. Puck had been going into the girl's locker room to meet up with some girl to fuck, but when he got around to the lockers, he stopped.

There had been this girl changing from her gym clothes and all Puck was able to do was stare. He stood there just watching for a couple of minutes as the girl removed her uniform, and proceeded to open the locker.

Puck just stood back and all but drooled over her as she moved about, putting lotion on her legs, and then stepping into her tight little jeans. Puck would never forget the way those jeans hugged her ass.

And then, _she _turned around just enough for Puck to see her face, and _she_ wasn't a she at all. _She _was Kurt Hummel, and at first, Puck was kind of tried to deny that he had been looking at Kurt change, and left to find the girl he had gone to meet in the first place.

But the entire time they were having sex, Puck had been thinking about Kurt. He even turned her around so that she was facing the other way. That was when he knew he wanted Kurt. And like any girl in the school, if Puck wanted him, he would have him.

"… and I just don't feel like it. I mean, Burt seems nice and all, but I'm just not comfortable with _him_ staying in my room?"

"What?" Puck asked, having started listening to Finn only mid sentence.

"You know, Burt Hummel. He's dating my mom," Finn explained.

"Like Kurt Hummel's dad? When did that happen?"

"Have you been listening to anything I've been saying, Dude?"

Puck rolled his eyes and sat up a bit.

"No. Not really," he admitted without hesitating.

"Burt and my mom met at some PTA thing, and they started dating, and they're getting really serious so my mom said I should have Kurt over this weekend so we could get to know each other better. But… everyone knows he's gay," Finn explained for the second time.

"So? What does that mean?" Puck asked with an agitated tone to his voice.

Finn, not knowing what he said wrong shrugged a bit awkwardly.

"I don't want him trying anything with me while I'm asleep," the quarterback admitted.

Puck immediately punched Finn in the arm with all of the strength he was able to conjure up in his inebriated state.

"Shut up you idiot," Puck reprimanded. He wasn't about to go around defending homosexuality to the world, but there was an agenda in his head. "He's not gonna jack you off in your sleep."

Images of earlier on in the day ran through Puck's mind.

"So… I should invite him?" Finn questioned uncertainly.

"Yeah, and I'll come too," Puck insisted. If Kurt was going to stay the night at Finn's house, then Puck was going to be there too. And he was going to make sure to bring some more of those wine coolers that Kurt seemed to like so much at the party as well.

Before you jump to conclusions, no, Puck wasn't going to rape anyone. He was just going to loosen Kurt up a bit, making it easier to convince the boy to just bend over and take it. And it wasn't like Kurt wouldn't enjoy it.

_Everyone _enjoyed their time with Puck.

Picking up his phone, Puck texted Santana, as well as some girl named Joanne, telling them that he couldn't make it on Friday because he was going to be busy.

And hopefully, he would.

_**Just had to move this down here. It was bothering me.**_

**_Thoughts? I wanted to let this sit until tomorrow night, but i couldn't. And this is coming to you witht he help of KissingYouGoodByee! Oh i feel like she is going to be so much help! Thanks! _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**(F word, not fuck, is towards end of chapter)**_

_**3.**_

Kurt sat in his English literature class and took notes on whatever the teacher had been rambling on about. Kurt had no clue about anything the woman had said all class, but he just wrote down whatever she put on the board. Clearly if it was important enough for her to put up there, it must have been important enough to copy down. He just planned on studying whatever it was that he had been scribbling all day once he got home.

Then he realized; he wasn't going to _be_ home that night. Finn, of all the people to come up to him, had invited him over to his house that night to hang out. Kurt was almost certain that 'hanging out' with the extremely tall boy would entail ghastly amounts of processed food, and video games that Kurt absolutely loathed, for no other reason than that he was just no good at them. And this was why he had been inclined to say he had other plans, but then Finn had mentioned that Puck was going to be there. Kurt had almost fainted he said yes so quickly.

Ever since Monday, Puck had made it a habit of pulling Kurt off to random, secluded locations in the school and every time, Kurt did the same thing. At first, Kurt had been reluctant to give into Puck's flirting, even though he knew he wanted to go along. But then, yesterday, Puck had gotten Kurt alone under the bleachers and Kurt had gotten right to it, eagerly undoing Puck's fly without so much as a word from the other boy.

There was a certain rush to what he was doing. Kurt knew it was wrong, and that if it had been him who Puck was cheating on that he would have been crushed. But Santana had said it herself, she didn't really have any feelings for Puck, so Kurt didn't feel as bad. He didn't feel like he was stealing away someone else's boyfriend, because in his mind, he wasn't. When Puck left Santana for Kurt, the girl wouldn't be hurt, just a little irritated.

But Kurt could handle that. Because he _knew_ Puck was going to leave her for him, and that was all the reassurance that he had needed.

Hearing the door to the room open, Kurt looked up from his notebook where he had unconsciously been drawing a picture of a heart with his and Puck's _actual _name in it, and saw a boy entering through the doorway.

The teacher turned to him and smiled before turning to the class and speaking.

"Everyone, this is Samuel Evans. He's going to be with us from now on. Say hello."

Everyone in the room either waved or just mumbled their greetings with the exception of a couple of girls, who enthusiastically shouted out their 'Hellos' the next table over from where Kurt was. One of whom Kurt recognized from the last school production. She was actually very talented, despite the fact that Rachel had berated the poor thing for the better part of a month because she had taken the lead. The other girl was a Cheerio, and Kurt didn't care to try and recognize her.

The Cheerio's weren't the most pleasant group to be around, which was why it baffled him as to why Mercedes was set on trying out.

With a big smile on his face, Sam waved at everyone before dropping his books. After he picked them up, the teacher told him to find a seat and he decided to take up the empty one next to Kurt. The action shocked Kurt more than a little because everyone tended to avoid sitting next to him whenever they could.

"Hi, I'm Sam," the boy said, turning to face Kurt with a wide grin.

"I heard," Kurt said back, not even bothering to face the boy. There was no point, as soon as he found out that Kurt was gay, he would just inch away like everyone else. It was something Kurt didn't like, but was used to. The only people that ever _did_ seek out conversation with him were his few female friends, and Artie.

Mike Chang form the football team was nice enough, but Kurt wouldn't really consider him a friend. He was almost positive that Mike only ever spoke to him because he was dating Tina, but he still gave the boy credit. Mike was one of the few guys who had never participated in any form of harassment towards Kurt, and he at least waved in the halls, even if he wasn't engaging in any type of real communication.

"Ha, yeah, I guess the teacher kind of told everyone," Sam said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yes, she did. If you don't mind, I'm trying to copy the notes," Kurt snipped.

"O-oh Okay. Sorry," Sam mumbled before turning to face the board to try and catch on to the lesson.

* * *

Shoving some smaller kid up against the lockers, Puck held his hand out expectantly. The boy quickly took out whatever money he had before dropping it into Puck's palm and attempting to scurry away, only to have his shirt collar grabbed before he was snatched back to the lockers again.

"Did I fucking say you could leave?" Puck asked, his voice calm, but nothing soothing about it.

The boy shook his head violently in response.

"I didn't think so," Puck said. "Stay here. I'm gonna go buy myself some lunch, and when I get back, I expect to see you in this spot, in this exact position. Am I clear?"

"But I have to pee," the boy complained, causing Puck to slam his fist against a locker, only inches away from his head.

"I don't give a shit what you have to do. If you move from this spot, I _will_ know, and then I'll just kick your ass even worse than if you just do what you're told," Puck explained, his eyebrows drawn up.

"You're still gonna beat me up if I stay here!?"

"Bingo," Puck hollered out as he sauntered away into the cafeteria.

On his way there, he noticed a boy with a mop of blonde hair, and huge lips. Puck didn't recognize him and therefore he needed to find out who the boy was. If he was a loser, then Puck needed to make sure that he knew how the system of the school's hierarchy worked, and if he was at least halfway decent, then Puck needed to make sure he remained that way.

Even though he was labeled as the school bully, Puck would never pick on the new kid without giving them a chance first. It just didn't make sense to him. How was he supposed to know if someone was a loser based solely on the fact that they were new? Of course, sometimes you could just tell, but then there were times like this, when the guy could easily be either way.

Looking at him, and the way girls were watching him walk through the halls, Puck could tell that with his coaching, this kid could easily be one of the most popular guys at McKinley by his second month here. But, going by the way he seemed to be disgustingly friendly, Puck could tell that the guy might not be able to hold up to the standards of being cool. Namely, throwing idiots like Jacob Ben-Israel in the dumpster every morning.

Walking by the blonde guy, Puck used all of his strength to ram the boy into a row of lockers before continuing on as if nothing had happened. What he hadn't expected was for _his_ shirt collar to be grabbed and for him to be yanked backwards into one of the most painful punches Puck had ever had the misfortune to be on the receiving end of. And Puck had been punched a lot.

He tended to get into fights quite frequently.

Rubbing the side of his face that had just been assaulted, Puck just smirked and held his fist out.

"Puck," he said, still rubbing his face a bit.

* * *

Kurt sat with Mercedes, Tina, and Artie at lunch. Normally Rachel would have been with them as well, but she tended to drift between them and the more popular table of jocks and Cheerios. She was the _only_ person in the entire school who had been able to shift between loser and miss teen popularity without having to give anything up. Rachel would go to her grave before she let anyone badmouth her friends from glee, and since she was Finn Hudson's girlfriend, while she was around, nobody would dare even attempt an insult for fear of her telling Finn.

So knowing Rachel Berry had its perks, until she wasn't around to protect them. Then any and everything happened. They got slushied, Kurt was tossed in the dumpster, Artie got locked in small spaces, and Mercedes was called all kinds of names in comparison to large things. The only one who was generally left alone was Tina, more so because people were a bit afraid of approaching her after a rumor was spread that she stabbed some kid for making fun of her necklace, than her dating Mike.

Of course she hadn't done it; Tina was too sweet to inflict any kind of harm on anyone. But she wasn't complaining about being left alone either.

"You know, ever since Rachel started dating Finn, she's been dressing way better," Artie said as he stared at the way Rachel's shirt showed off her breasts without actually revealing them.

Kurt looked back towards the girl and he had to admit, she had been doing a great deal in terms of style lately. When he had first met her, Rachel was wearing a teddy bear sweater, but now, as he looked, the girl could easily be taken as a whole new person.

She was wearing a simple, slim fitting pair of black pants, black pumps, and a tight, white shirt. She had been wearing a black blazer as well, but it was slung over her shoulder in a way that Kurt could only describe as 'magazine ready.'

It had taken Kurt some time, but he had convinced the girl to allow him to pick out just one outfit for her when they went shopping a few months back, and she ran with it. Kurt felt a sense of pride as he watched the girl, feeling almost like a parent, or teacher looking at a child growing up.

But as Kurt watched her, someone walked into his line of sight. It had been that blonde guy from earlier, but Kurt couldn't remember his name. Whatever the boy was called, Puck had his arm draped around his shoulder and seemed to be showing the kid around, pointing at things and sometimes shaking his head 'no'.

Almost instantly, Kurt felt a slight pang of jealousy in his gut. Puck had never put his arm around Kurt like that, nor had he so much as held a public conversation with the boy. The most he had ever said to Kurt consisted of flirting and moans. And then there he was, showing the new guy around for no reason what so ever.

Was Puck interested in him now? Kurt felt the stampede of thoughts come rushing through his mind. Puck never really wanting him. Puck having been just using him, and found someone better. There were so many possibilities that Kurt just couldn't handle it. He stood up forcefully and started to make his way over to the table the two boys had just sat down at.

But, halfway to his destination, Kurt stopped. He shook his head free of all the insanities that had just nearly cost him his life. What had he been thinking, about to go over and make a scene about Puck being nice to… was it Tim?

Whatever it was, the blonde boy didn't appear to be having the same thoughts about Puck as Kurt did. As soon as he sat down Quinn pulled his attention away from the mohawked boy, and Kurt flushed a bit before spinning around and heading right back to his seat.

"What was that all about?" Mercedes asked as the brunette sat back down, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Nothing, I thought I needed to…"

Rachel walked over just as Kurt had been struggling to come up with an excuse for his sudden outburst.

"Hey, guys," she said cheerfully as she took a seat next to Artie, a black bean burger patty in her hand.

"You look so nice today, Rachel," Artie blurted out before anyone had even had the opportunity to greet the girl properly, earning him a confused look from everyone at the table.

"Thanks, Artie…" Rachel drawled.

Glad to have a change of focus, Kurt smiled at the girl and gave her a thumbs up.

"Nice shirt. Is it-"

"Chanel, yes. My daddy and I ordered s few things online for ourselves without my dad knowing, and this was something I just couldn't pass up," Rachel admitted.

"I don't care what you wear girl, as long as I never have to see another damned animal sweater," Mercedes joked, tossing back a handful of cashews. Kurt had noticed that his best friend's face had noticeably slimmed down and that she actually had better cheekbones than him, giving him a case a friendly envy.

Mercedes had always been beautiful but there was something different about her now, a good kind of different. Kurt knew it wasn't that she was losing weight that was making her seem a bit more confident, but _something_ was.

The rest of the lunch period was spent talking about songs they could possibly begin practicing for sectionals, and Kurt watching the way Artie seemed to think anything that came out of Rachel's mouth was religious proverb.

The next thing Kurt knew, he was sitting in his last class of the day; history. Kurt hated history with a burning, fiery passion. He just didn't see why he would need it in his life. It wasn't like he was planning on becoming a historian, or working at a museum, so there was simply no way that knowing the history of how the Chinese traded with the Romans was going to help him in life.

Settling into his seat, he looked to the front of the room and he felt like for some reason, the universe was trying to punish him that day, because in walked a certain large lipped, blonde boy who Kurt just _didn't _really feel like seeing at that very moment.

He silently crossed his fingers, hoping and praying to any deity that would listen that the boy wouldn't notice him. He also hoped that the blonde would sit somewhere far, far away so that Kurt wouldn't have to be bothered by his stupidity, but of course, he could never have his way.

The boy spotted Kurt and waved whilst giving a friendly grin and walked directly over to the desk beside the blue eyed boy. Kurt tried to smile back, but he was positive it just came off as a grimace

"Hey… I don't think you ever told me your name," the blonde said, smile never leaving his face.

"No. I didn't," Kurt admitted quickly, before taking out his book and flipping to the page written on the board. They had a substitute, so they would just be doing bookwork.

"Well, I'm Sam," Kurt heard the boy say from beside him. So that was his name; Sam. Kurt spared a sideways glance at the boy and sure enough, he looked like a Sam.

Sam was a name that felt so _good_ to Kurt. There was nothing difficult in its pronunciation, nothing hard to spell, and it felt just all around American. Just like this boy. There was nothing about Sam that spoke to anything but good old all American teenage boy.

Kurt was sure he even had a golden retriever at his white picket fence surrounded house.

"You told me," Kurt said, recalling that they had had this conversation earlier on, even though he hadn't remembered the boy's name until then.

"Right…" Sam said; smile only now beginning to fade. "Well, I guess we should get to work then."

"_You_ should," Kurt all but commanded.

The next fifteen minutes passed and Kurt was already three fourths of the way done with his class work. Unconsciously taking a look next to him, he noticed that Sam had not even gotten passed his second question. Kurt didn't say anything, but he knew that this wasn't something that could be completely new to the boy. It wasn't like McKinley was the only high school in the country that taught world history, and clearly if Sam was placed into this class, then he must have taken something at least _remotely _similar to it at his last school.

Shaking his head, Kurt drew his attention back to his own work that needed finishing. But as soon as he picked up his pencil, Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out to see who was texting him, and it had been a picture message from Puck.

Nervous and exited to open the message all at the same time, Kurt slowly unlocked his phone and the image popped up, causing Kurt to slap his hand over his mouth to suppress a squeak.

The image that Puck had sent him was a picture of his dick, standing full mast. The words accompanying the image read, '_I can't wait to see you tonight, Babe.'_

Kurt stared for a few more seconds before becoming aware that anyone could easily look over and see what he was looking at. He then locked his phone and placed it back in his pocket, a bright red tint staining his cheeks.

"That your girlfriend?"

"What?" Kurt asked as he turned his head to look at Sam, who had asked him the question.

"The message that has you redder than a cherry. Was it from your girlfriend?" Sam clarified.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Kurt snapped, causing a questioning look to take over Sam's features.

"Wha-no. No. Why would you say that?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and backed his seat up ever so slightly before motioning over his body.

"As you can see, I'm gay. So I would appreciate it if you held your unoriginal, simple minded, meaningless jokes to yourself and whomever else it is that would find them funny. But as for me, I don't see even the slightest bit of humor in asking me if a message is from my _girlfriend_ when it is ever so obvious that I don't like girls," Kurt explained with an air of arrogance. The same air that he used whenever he was telling off Karofsky and his pack of wolves before being slushied, or tossed into the garbage, or anything else they chose to do.

It took Sam a few seconds to open his mouth, but when he did, Kurt could see a small smile dancing on his lips.

"Is something funny, you mouth breathing idiot?" Kurt asked before Sam could speak.

"I just think you need to chill out some, dude," Sam said, still trying his best not to smile for fear of insulting the boy any further. "I didn't mean anything by it. How was I supposed to know you were gay?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it would be, let's see, _everything_ about me that led you to that conclusion," Kurt replied sarcastically.

"So you're saying that because a guy dresses a certain way, he has to be gay?" Sam asked.

Kurt was at a loss for words. Sam had cornered him. He was right. Kurt was always going around telling people to not judge a book by its cover, and here he was, telling Sam to do just that.

Not knowing what else to say, Kurt huffed irately before returning to his work, Sam still smirking at him.

* * *

Puck stood there as Santana lectured him, as she had been for the past half hour. She was going on and on about how she didn't trust him and if he turned out to be lying to her, that she would cut his dick off and make him suck it.

Puck just wished she would save it. He knew she wasn't really into him, so why was she acting like it? Was she really _that_ afraid to just tell people that she liked Brittany? It wasn't like they would give her shit for it. She was Santana Lopez! No one would be able to say anything sly to her without losing an eye or vital organ. So maybe it wasn't that.

Maybe she was ashamed of it.

When Puck first saw Kurt and realized just exactly who he was watching, it freaked him out a little; but that never made him deny that he found the boy attractive. It wasn't as if he had been watching the boy as he strolled down the hallway. But, from an objective point of view at least, Puck had always noticed that the little guy was good looking.

But when he saw Kurt pretty much naked and stood by as his mind filled with dirty things that he had wanted to and still did want to do to his body, he couldn't have possibly tried to deny it after he realized that Kurt wasn't a girl and that his thoughts were therefore not _about_ a girl. It would have led to one of those crazy psychotic breakdowns that people who lived in denial of things always had, propelling them into years and years of therapy.

Puck didn't have time for therapy, and he certainly wasn't going to sit down and tell his feelings to some loon, who would only tell him what he already knew-that he was attracted to Kurt. Puck could ascertain that on his own, and he had. It didn't make him gay if he wanted to fuck Kurt, because Kurt might as well have been a girl.

The boy was so tiny, and his voice was so soft and delicate, that if you didn't look twice, you would never have guessed that Kurt was in fact a male. Especially not after feeling the boy's hands on your penis, which Puck was _very_ well aware of now.

Snapping out of his thoughts and looking back to Santana, Puck wondered when she would just give up the act already. But for the time being, he just wished she would give up the talking.

"I know, Santana. I know. I fuck up, big time, all the time. But I promise I won't anymore," Puck said in a pacifying tone.

"So you _DID _do something at the party!"

"What? No, I just meant I promise I won't cheat on you anymore," Puck explained, even though he knew he was lying.

"Damn fucking right you won't! And you had better be at Frankenstein's house tonight, too. Because if you're not, I'll know. Then I'll find you, and then I'll cut your little balls of and teabag you with them! Am I clear, Puckerman!? Your shit belongs to _me_ and if I find out that _my_ dick has been giving some other bitch pleasure, I'll find her, and I'll fuck her with a chainsaw, and then I'm comin for your ass!" Santana said before turning and heading for Brittany's car. The two had driven over so Santana could berate Puck before he left for Finn's.

"Don't I at least get a kiss goodbye?" Puck yelled out, half joking, half really wanting to make out with her for a while. It really turned Puck on when she was yelling in his face, whether she was a lesbian or not.

"Fuck you!" she spat back.

Puck laughed as he watched the girls drive away, before making his way to his own truck. He couldn't help at how ironic it was that Santana gave him so much shit for sleeping with other girls when she was going to be fooling around in Brittany's bed that very night.

Starting the engine up, Puck made his way over to Finn's, where he planned to do some fooling around of his own.

* * *

Kurt rang the doorbell, not really sure why he had agreed to do this. Coming to Finn's house was the last thing he had wanted to spend his Friday night doing, even if Puck was going to be there. It didn't matter if their parents were dating, Kurt and Finn would just never have anything in common, and he was sure that tonight was going to be awkward at the least.

It wasn't that Kurt disliked Finn. There was nothing that the outrageously tall boy had ever done to Kurt to cause him to harbor any ill feelings towards the boy, it was just that Finn was so, for lack of a better way to put it, dumb.

Finn was always so lost, and it took explaining things to him at least three times before the boy could even gain a semblance of comprehension of a topic. It was strenuous to say the least, and Kurt didn't have the energy to spend his time with someone who was so dense. He could barely understand why Rachel liked Finn so much, but then again, Kurt was always the one telling people how love was blind.

Now, not to be mistaken, Finn was nowhere near as clueless as Brittany Pierce was. No, and how ever in the world that girl had managed to make it this far without being put into a special school, no one could quite understand. She took dumb to a whole new level. But the difference between Brittany and Finn was, where Brittany was genuinely lost most of the time, she at least had common sense, be as it may that she often got confused and came up with random theories, she was very _emotionally_ aware of the things around her. Finn on the other hand couldn't tell a depressed teenage girl from Miss America.

Which was why people tended to like Brittany more than Finn, even though no one truly _dis_liked the boy.

Well, there were probably a few people, like Jacob Ben-Israel, but that was a different story for a different day.

Getting himself back on track, Kurt rang the doorbell again before the front door was opened by Carole Hudson, Finn's mother.

"Hello, Ms. Hud-"

"What have I told you about calling me that, Kurt," Carole said.

"Sorry. Hello, Carole," Kurt corrected with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm just great, Kurt. Come on in, the boys are upstairs in Finn's room playing K-Box," Carole said, moving aside so Kurt could step in, and then pulling him into a tight hug after she closed the door.

"K-Box?" Kurt asked with a slight giggle to his voice. "Do you mean Xbox?"

"Hell, I don't know, Kurt. It's all the same to me, Xbox, PlayCube… I could care less," Carole admitted as she moved back into the kitchen where the phone was sitting on the counter awaiting her return. One of the things Kurt liked so much about Carole was that she reminded him so much of his mother, while being nothing like her either, and the fact that she was constantly on the phone was one of the similarities.

Heading up the stairs, Kurt heard the loud noises of teenage boys yelling at the television. It almost made him shudder to realize that this was what he was going to have to put up with for the next twelve to fifteen hours. Yes, Kurt had everything planned and he was going to be out as soon as possible come morning.

Stopping in front of the bedroom door to take a deep breath and prepare himself for his entrance to hell, Kurt smoothed down his hair (more so because Puck was there) and put on a brave face. Then he opened the door and stepped in.

"DUDE YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKIN CHEATER!"

"NO! YOU JUST SUCK DICK AT THIS GAME!"

"AHHHHHHHG!"

"TAKE THAT YOU FA-"

Finn hit Puck in the arm before he could finish the word and they both looked over to the door to see a very unimpressed Kurt standing there.

"Hey, Kurt," Finn said, trying to clear the uncomfortable air that the room had just suddenly taken on.

"Finn, Puck," Kurt said plainly.

Puck didn't say anything, opting to just nod his head as he raked his eyes over Kurt's figure. The boy was standing, hip cocked to the side, in the tightest pair of pants that Puck had ever seen a male body squeeze itself into. It made his balls hurt just thinking of trying to fit them into something so form fitting.

"So… do you wanna play?" Finn asked Kurt, scratching the back of his neck.

"I don't know how," Kurt stated.

"I'll teach you, Hummel," Puck said. "Come here."

Kurt noticed that Puck spread his legs as if motioning for Kurt to come sit in between them, and the thought made a shiver run both up _and_ down Kurt's spine at the same time. He could feel the sexual tension between him and Puck already, and he had barely been in the room for five minutes.

Taking a few slow steps, Kurt sat down right between Puck's open legs and the mohawked teen put his arms around Kurt, placing the controller in his hands, and then covering the brunette's hands with his own.

"This button shoots," he said, making Kurt push the appropriate button. "And this button throws the grenade…"

Kurt hit the button himself and threw a grenade, blowing Finn's character up without noticing it.

"DUDE!" Finn cried out, but neither Puck nor Kurt noticed, too entranced in each other's body heat to pay attention to anything else.

The way Puck was softly speaking, his breath brushing Kurt's ear, made the boy's heart speed up. They were so close; Kurt could smell the body spray Puck used. It smelled like chocolate and all Kurt wanted to do at that very moment was turn his head and lick a long, wet line up the side of Puck's neck.

"And you just flick the head like this," Puck said, referring to the joystick. "To make the boy do what you want."

Kurt knew what Puck meant; knew what Puck _really_ meant. Puck had been referring to the way Kurt flicked his thumb over the head of Puck's dick. It had been accidental at first, but when Puck started to ask him to do it again, Kurt quickly realized that it was something that drove the jock crazy, judging by the moans it elicited.

Finn let out a loud groan as Kurt killed him for the sixth time in a row, the second time without any aid from Puck when his phone went off. Picking it up, he looked from the screen to the two boys and started to walk to the door.

"I'll be back," he said. "It's my… cousin."

Finn exited the room in such a clumsy rush that he tripped over his shoe lace as he stepped through the door, closing it behind him, leaving Puck and Kurt in the room alone.

As soon as the door closed, Puck pushed Kurt back onto the bed and climbed over top of him, immediately commencing his attack on Kurt's neck and collar bone.

The sudden actions surprised Kurt and he tried to get from under the boy, much to Puck's irritation.

"Don't you wanna talk first?" Kurt asked.

"I can't talk when I'm around you, Babe," Puck growled, still nibbling at Kurt's neck.

"But… wait… stop," Kurt said as he finally managed to get the other boy off of him. He then sat up and looked Puck in the eye, rubbing the spot that he just _knew_ was going to sport a bright hickey come morning. Kurt would have to think of a way to hide that from his father come time for him to leave. Hopefully the man would be at work.

"What's wrong, Babe?" Puck asked.

"It's just… we've never really talked," Kurt admitted, looking anywhere but at Puck's face now, no longer able to look the boy in the eye.

"Sure we do, Babe, every morning when I help you out of the dumpster," Puck stated as if it was common sense. Then he began nudging Kurt back down onto the bed.

"After you or one of your friends put me there in the first place," Kurt mumbled. Was Kurt saying thank you and Puck grunting really considered a conversation?

"Fine. No more dumpsters. Can you jack me off now?"

The boldness of Puck's request caught Kurt off guard. Sure, Kurt knew Puck was never the most eloquent of them all, but he was certainly getting to the point right then. But Kurt didn't really _want_ to do any of that right then. He kind of just wanted to talk, and get to know Puck a little better. After all, he was doing this thing rather backwards. Normally, the getting to know each other came before the steamy hookups in the janitor's closet.

Just as Kurt was about to say something, Finn came back into the room with and plopped down beside Puck.

"Didn't you say you had some beer?"

* * *

Sam sat across from Quinn as the girl stared at him like she was trying to figure out the true meaning of life in the depths of his eyes. It was making him a little uncomfortable and if he was honest, he was beginning to think that she had gotten the wrong impression about him.

"So what was it like in Tennessee?" Quinn asked, smiling brightly as she leaned forward just a bit, touching Sam's arm.

"It was cool… I… guess," Sam drawled, pulling his arm back from its assault.

She had been that way ever since they had gotten to the mall; touching him, brushing up against him, making little comments on how pretty his eyes were, and touching his hair. At one point, Sam had to literally pick the girl up and place her a few extra inches away from his personal area.

"That's great, Sam," Quinn sighed. "I bet you used to get all types of sexy tans when you worked on the field"

Sam scrunched his face up in confusion.

"What makes you think I lived on a farm?"

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know."

The next couple of minutes were spent in relative silence as Sam tried his best to look anywhere but Quinn, and she did the exact opposite to him.

Sam wasn't used to getting this kind of attention from girls. Back in Tennessee, everyone knew that Sam was gay, all the way from his pastor to the little kids down the street. There wasn't a soul in Nashville that suspected Samuel Evans of being straight, and that was the way he had liked it.

There was never any problem between Sam and his sexuality, he had known that he liked guys ever since he was four years old and declared that one of the boys on Sesame Street was his boyfriend. And he never had to hide it because everyone seemed to be cool about it, especially for a relatively conservative and southern state like Tennessee. His parents hadn't even batted an eyelash when he came home with his first boyfriend at thirteen.

But now, moving up to Lima, Ohio, Sam realized that no one knew that he was gay, and so he was going to have to actually _come out_ for the first time in his life. He hadn't had to do it before because everyone just knew, so he wasn't really expecting to have to do it now. It seemed a little late in the game for that in his book.

"… and maybe on our next date we can-"

Sam came into whatever Quinn had been saying halfway through and his eyes widened. He had a feeling when he accepted her invitation at lunch earlier that day that she was interested in him, but he hadn't wanted to jump to any conclusions. Now though, he knew he was right.

"Quinn, you _do_ know that I'm gay right?" Sam asked cautiously.

As soon as the words had left Sam's mouth, Quinn's entire expression morphed from one of sheer adoration to one of devastation. He felt bad having seen her face, and thought that maybe he shouldn't have even come out in the first place.

"Are you serious?" Quinn asked, hopeful even if she knew that no boy would say that if he wasn't serious. She had thought his hair was too blonde.

Sam nodded and Quinn's face dropped even more. It wasn't that she was unable to get a boyfriend; it was just that she wasn't able to find one that only wanted _her_. A few months ago, Quinn and Puck had had a short lived whirlwind type romance before she had realized that Puck was nowhere up to par with her standards and broke it off with him. And now she was seeing Finn behind Rachel Berry's back.

Rachel Berry; McKinley High's rags to riches story. Quinn could remember when the boisterous girl had first stepped foot into the school along with the rest of them, and was labeled as a loser. And once you were labeled as something in McKinley, you were stuck with that label for your entire high school career.

But Rachel had somehow been able to attract the eye of the star of the football team, Finn Hudson, the quarterback. At first, people were almost certain that Finn had only been with her as some form of joke, but then after a few weeks, and then _months_ had passed, everyone started to realize that they were serious.

And then Rachel started to make friends with more and more people, and started to get invited to parties, and then started _throwing _parties, and Quinn had wanted nothing more than to put an end to the annoying girl.

And then when she had joined Glee Club, Quinn had been absolutely _positive_ that Rachel's star would plummet to the ground in a fiery mess and Quinn was going to be the first one there to laugh in her face. But, it hadn't happened. Because while she joined Glee, she _hadn't _broken up with Finn, and therefore she was immune. And she even used that immunity to protect her little friends from ridicule as well. And Quinn _loathed_ Rachel Berry for that, and everything else about her.

So she started seeing Finn behind Rachel's back, hoping to break the two up. But so far, she hadn't been successful in the least bit. In fact, Finn seemed to be pulling away from Quinn more and more with each passing day and it only served to prove that there was nothing that could break the two up, leaving Rachel still happy and popular, while Quinn was jealous and alone.

"Quinn, I'm sorry I should have been straight with you before, but I-"

"You're right, you should have been _straight_," Quinn declared as she pushed her chair back from the table and marched out of the food court, her hair flowing out behind her.

* * *

Puck sat back and watched as Finn and Kurt both got drunk off their asses. He had brought two cases of beer, making sure to let Finn drink most of them so that he would pass out, and a case on those wine coolers that Kurt had liked. Puck didn't drink much himself as he needed to be coherent in order to be able to coax Kurt into bed.

So while Finn and Kurt drank and laughed, and Finn yelled and paraded around, in less clothing as time went on, Puck just relaxed as his time for action neared.

A couple of minutes past one, Finn had fallen sleep on the floor, leaving Puck up with a very drunk Kurt. Puck was a little buzzed, but he was still very aware of himself and his surroundings, so when Kurt stood up and declared with a major slur to his voice, that he had to throw up, Puck followed the boy out of the room and down the hall where the brunette proceeded to puke his brains out.

Puck just stood guard, making sure no one heard him. Carole had left out a while ago, but he didn't want to take any chances.

"Here, Babe. Rinse your mouth out with this," Puck said reaching into the medicine cabinet and handing Kurt some mouthwash. He didn't want the boy to have puke on his mouth while Puck was fucking him.

He wasn't a mongrel.

Smiling up at Puck, Kurt took the bottle and swished a good amount around in his mouth for a while before spitting it into the toilet with the contents of his stomach. Then he flushed and stood up, looking to Puck with a glazed stare, stumbling every few seconds without actually moving.

After rinsing his face off for him, Puck put an arm around Kurt's waist and led him from the bathroom in the direction of the guest room. Kurt, not really being aware of anything around him just followed as Puck led the way, and once they were in the room, he allowed himself to be placed gently onto the bed before having his shirt removed.

Once puck had Kurt's shirt over his head, he stopped. Puck wasn't a monster, despite what many people wanted to believe, and he wouldn't do anything with anyone who wasn't willing. So he asked.

"Is this okay with you, Babe?" And Kurt smiled and mumbled something in the affirmative while nodding his head slightly.

Then, Puck began to undo Kurt's pants, placing soft kisses on the boy's soft, pale neck as he did. But before pulling them down, he looked up to Kurt.

"Is this okay," he whispered seductively into Kurt's ear, eliciting a moan and a shiver from the boy.

"Yes," he struggled to get out.

Then, after getting Kurt's pants past his ankles and onto the floor beside them, Puck pushed the boy back slowly and began to kiss a trail from his neck, down his side, and onto his thigh, where Puck stuck his tongue out and slowly licked his way back up.

Kurt mewled in pleasure, silently begging for more as Puck stood up and began to undress himself, taking his shirt off first, then his socks, and finally, reaching for his belt buckle.

"Can I fuck you, Kurt?" was Puck's final question.

"Please," was what he got in response.

"I'm gonna fuck you something good, Babe," Puck growled as he glowered down at Kurt as the boy just lay there, ready to be taken. Puck had never seen something so sexy in his life, and just the thought of Kurt writhing below him and Puck plunged deeper and deeper into the boy sent tingles to his cock.

"I'm… I'm still m-mad atchoo, Puck," Kurt said, sitting up on his elbows.

"I don't like when you call me that, Babe," Puck said, not realizing how he had said the opposite to Santana not too long ago.

"You said… fag."

Puck leaned over and kissed Kurt, slowly rolling the boy over so that he could kiss a trail down the boy's spine.

"You're right, Babe, you're right. I'm sorry. But guess what?" Puck said in between kisses.

"What?" Kurt moaned, the sound awakening Puck's member even more rapidly.

"You're _my_ little fag," Puck said as he made his way to the waist band of Kurt's briefs. Putting his fingers underneath, Puck felt the soft, warm flesh of Kurt's ass before beginning to slowly, delicately peel the fabric away. But just before he could manage to get them all the way off…

"I woke up and you guys were gone," Finn burst into the room yelling. "I thought you left but here you are!"

The tall teen walked into the room, clearly too drunk off his ass to see what was going on, and stumbled his way over to the bed before falling on it and passing out instantly.

Puck sighed both out of irritation of Finn walking in and ruining the moment and relief that the boy had not realized what was going on either. But then, as he looked down to Kurt, he realized that the pale skinned brunette had passed out as well.

Letting out a loud grunt, Puck left the room and went to go sleep in Finn's bed.

_**Thoughts? Also, thnaks again to my God sent beta, KissingYouGoodbyee. She shoots my confidence up so much. ANND Dont expect two updates this close together anymore. not that it wont happen, but i dont want to get your hopes up! Thanks for reading, talk to me!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**4.**_

"I don't get why you have been avoiding me, Finn," Quinn complained, having pulled the quarterback aside in the hallway as soon as she saw him.

After her date with Sam went up in flames, Quinn had tried calling Finn, in hopes that maybe he would come over to her house, but he had declined, stating that he couldn't because he had company. So Quinn had gone home and sulked all by herself, wishing that someone would see what a catch she was.

Quinn was sick and tired of always being the _other_ girl. She wanted someone to call her own, and for them to call her their only. But nobody seemed to be interested in her in that way. It was as if the only thing guys saw Quinn as any good for was sneaking around behind their girlfriends' backs, like she was some cheap whore.

Quinn was no whore. _That_ was Santana's lane, and she handled it well.

"I just don't feel right about this whole… _thing_ anymore," Finn quietly stated. He had always known that what he was doing had been wrong, but in the beginning, Quinn had been so much more relaxed. She hadn't hassled Finn about anything, and she just let him do whatever he wanted. She had even let him feel her boobs.

That had been why he had started seeing the girl behind Rachel's back. He just needed someone who wouldn't keep him so tense all the time and Rachel had been the main reason for his stress what with her incessant need to practice, and perfect, and make Finn do the same. It had been because of Rachel that the Titan's had won even one of their last few games, because she was making Finn practice after he left practice, and therefore he had gotten much, much better.

But he didn't want to practice all the time. Finn needed sometime to just have fun, and being with Rachel had been that at first, which was why he asked the girl out on a date. But then, things changed, and he didn't like that. And Quinn came along, and she had been just what Finn thought he needed.

At least, he did until Quinn started to get clingy. She would call him all the time, and crowd him in school, even when Rachel was around, and Finn had been scared that the girl was going to be the end of his relationship. And he _loved_ Rachel, he just needed space.

But once Quinn stopped giving him that, he no longer saw the point in what he was doing, and realized even more than he had before how much he needed to stop it.

"_Thing?_" Quinn harshly whispered, her eyes taking on a murderous glint. "This _thing_ that you are referring to is our relationship!"

"What?" Finn asked as he looked around to make sure no one had heard the girl. "Quinn, you know I'm with Rachel. You said you understood that."

Quinn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Yes, she had said that she _understood_ that Finn was with Rachel, but she hadn't said that she _liked_ it, or that she wasn't going to try and change it.

"You weren't with Rachel that night in my hot tub," the blonde shot back, making a point to raise her voice, causing Finn to slap a hand over her mouth in fear.

"Stop!"

Finn took another glance around to make sure that no one had heard what Quinn had said, letting out a sigh of relief before tensing back up when his eyes came to a halt on Kurt, who was just closing his locker.

Kurt turned to face Finn and gave an awkward smile before rushing off to his class. The two had been avoiding each other for the past three days. Waking up next to each other, half naked and alone in a bed hadn't been the way that either of the two boys had expected their 'male bonding' to end. Luckily, Carole hadn't seen anything so no real harm was done, as soon as the two had come to the conclusion that they hadn't done anything, with the aid of a disinterested sounding Puck.

So Kurt was okay, all be it a little shaken up. He vowed to never drink again after that morning.

"Hey! Kurt!" Mercedes called out as she fell in step next to Kurt for the short distance before they had to separate to their respective classrooms.

"Hey, Mercedes. What's up?" Kurt asked, noticing Puck and Santana making out at the end of the hallway and feeling the sting of envy stab him in the gut. Averting his eyes quickly, he looked Mercedes in the eye as the girl went on.

"Remember how I said that I wanted to lose twenty pounds before I went out for the cheerios?" the girl asked cheerfully.

"No!" Kurt gasped.

'YES!" Mercedes belted out, unable to contain her smile or excitement at her accomplishment.

Kurt stopped and motioned for the girl to do a spin for him, and when she did, Kurt had finally noticed just how big of a difference those few pounds had made because where Mercedes had always been gorgeous, Kurt now felt like she no longer had to compensate confidence in her beauty for knowledge of it. Mercedes had never been self conscious, or at least she never showed it, but now she just seemed that much more proud to be in her own skin.

And that was why Kurt clapped for her as she curtsied after twirling; because she _felt_ good, not because she looked good.

"So does this mean you're going to try out for Cheerios soon?" Kurt asked.

"You know it, white boy!" Mercedes said as she strutted off in the direction of her class. "I'll see you at lunch!"

Kurt turned the corner and made his way to his own classroom, fingers crossed that the Sam guy wouldn't be there. Kurt was never one to prejudge a person, especially given the things that had happened to him, but that Sam guy just didn't know how to take a hint. Kurt didn't want to talk to him, and the guy just kept talking, and talking. And all Kurt wanted to do was tell the guy to shut up. And if he so much as uttered a sound in Kurt's direction during that class, he swore that he was going to scream just that in the boy's face.

Walking into the room, Kurt felt his heart hit the floor when he looked in the direction of his preferred seat, spotting a head of bleach blonde hair in the chair next to his. Sighing in defeat after scanning the room and finding that there were no other available seats except for his normal one, which was beside the one person he _did_ not want to be beside.

Walking over, Kurt sat his things down and did his best to ignore the smile that Sam sent his way. Kurt didn't like being rude, but he just felt like this boy was _too_ nice. Whether it was because he had some ulterior motive, or he was just naturally that way, Kurt couldn't handle it.

"Hey, uh…," Sam greeted the brunette, still not aware of his name.

"Hello, Sam," Kurt gritted out, doing his best to not sound mean. "It's Kurt," he continued hoping that solving the mystery of his name would cause Sam to lose interest.

"How was your weekend?"

"Fine, thank you," Kurt said, ignoring the flashbacks of waking up next to Finn and suppressing the shudder that ran up his spine.

"Cool."

Kurt didn't speak any further and simply waited for the lesson to begin.

The teacher walked in a few seconds later and Kurt was relieved to have someone to distract Sam from him. She instructed everyone to get out their novels and answer the questions on the worksheet that she had begun to hand out as she spoke, Kurt taking his, happily accepting the work as a barrier between him and Sam.

Everyone had received the sheet and commenced working and all was good for the first ten minutes. Kurt had already finished the novel so the questions were all fairly simple for him. He had finished before anyone else in the entire class, but then when he sat his pen down and stole a glance to his right, he saw that Sam was once again, barely two questions in.

Ignoring it and chalking it up to the boy simply being inattentive Kurt got up and placed his work on the teacher's desk before returning to his seat and pulling out his phone to text Mercedes.

A few minutes later, Sam had tapped Kurt on the shoulder and the small boy turned to face the blonde, his eyebrows drawn up in question, expecting something stupid or pointless to come spewing from the other boy's mouth.

"Kurt what does… ax… plint… expline… teon mean?" Sam asked, squinting his eyes.

Feeling that apparently he was right and shouldn't have even bothered to look over, Kurt just ignored the boy and looked back to his phone, smiling at the newest message he had received from his best friend. Sam simply sighed and turned back to his work.

Another five minutes went by before Sam tapped Kurt again, and the boy told himself not to answer, but for some reason, unbeknownst to him, he did.

"Kurt, what does this say?" Sam asked, tugging on his ear. Kurt had to admit that the boy looked adorable at that moment, and that had been the only reason he gave into whatever little game it was that Sam had been playing.

"It says… '_Why would the main character opt to place their mistress in a paragraph of his will after discovering that she was having an affair?" _Kurt read, one hundred and ten percent sure that Sam was just being an ass as he went back to minding his business.

"Thanks, Kurt," Sam said.

The next few minutes were silent, and Kurt found his eyes wandering back over to Sam's paper again. After Kurt having read the third question to him, Sam had only moved onto the fourth, and was now just staring at the paper.

Kurt shook his head and answered his next text message, before being tapped again.

"What?" Kurt snapped quietly, glaring over at the other boy.

Sam flinched a bit before he spoke.

"Uh… what does… char…charach… charrach-ter-"

"Are you being a jackass on purpose or are you really this stupid?" Kurt blurted out, causing everyone in the room to look up form their work and in the direction of the two boys.

Sam looked around and noticed that everyone was looking at them and lowered his head slightly.

"No-I… I just don't read that well," Sam mumbled, his eyes pleading.

"I can _see_ that. I mean honestly, it's as if you have the reading level of a five year old," Kurt retorted, not quite as loud as his first remark, but still loud enough for everyone to hear, causing Sam to drop his gaze back to his work immediately, his cheeks a bright red. If Kurt didn't know any better, he would have sworn that he saw tears forming in the boy's eyes as well, but Sam had scratched the bridge of his nose and Kurt didn't see anything anymore.

Looking forward again, Kurt noticed the teacher motioning for him to come to her just as the bell rang. Kurt gulped, seeing the deathly glint in her eye.

As everyone filed out of the classroom, Kurt noticed that the only person who didn't place their paper on her desk was Sam, as she had smiled at him after saying something, leading him to smile back and put his paper in his folder before leaving the room. After everyone had left, Kurt approached the woman.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Hill. I know I was out of line. It won't-"

"How does it make you feel when people make fun of you because you're gay?" the woman asked.

"I… uh… it upsets me," Kurt offered, a bit confused as to where the woman was headed.

"Right, and haven't I made sure that no one ever said anything to you in haven't I made sure that no one ever said anything to you in _my_ class without repercussions, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded. The woman, while he wouldn't exactly call her a saint what with all the tedious activity she gave out and strict no gum chewing policies, had made at least a small part of Kurt's days much easier to bear because she didn't allow anyone to make fun of him in any way without being punished.

Kurt could remember one time a boy in the back of the class threw a paper ball at Kurt, and Ms. Hill had seen that the boy apologized, read a book and completed a book report on the psychological stress that bullying could cause, and ordered him to have it in to her _after_ his suspension for assaulting another student was up.

So even if it hadn't been his favorite topic, English literature was Kurt's favorite class.

"So since I do all of that for you, don't you think it would only be fair that I did it for another student as well?"

"Yes," Kurt sighed, finally realizing what everything was leading up to.

"Some people don't read as well as others, Kurt. You can't make fun of someone for something they can't control," Ms. Hill went on to explain. "Just like they shouldn't make fun of you for being gay when you can't control that."

"You're right," Kurt agreed. It was bad enough that Kurt had basically told Sam that it was okay to judge someone based on appearances, but now he was being the biggest hypocrite of all time. Now _Kurt_ was the bully. But, he still didn't quite get what Ms. Hill had meant by Sam not being able to control his reading level.

Kurt knew that some things were more difficult for some people, but reading was something that as long as you did enough, you got better at, whether or not you tried… unless.

"Is Sam-"

"It wouldn't be right for me to disclose another student's personal business with you, Kurt," Ms. Hill slightly averting her eyes, clearly her way of telling Kurt that he was right without saying anything.

And as soon he realized that she was confirming it, Kurt felt like the lowest life form on the planet; making fun of the dyslexic guy for asking for help with reading. That was far worse than anything Kurt had ever been subjected to. At least the things people said to him he knew weren't true. But he had essentially told Sam that he couldn't read, and that he was dumb for it, which, the more Kurt thought about it, was most likely _exactly_ how the blonde felt.

Closing his mouth from the gasp he had just let out, Kurt shook his head.

"I… I didn't know. I'm so sorry," Kurt said quickly.

"Don't apologize to me," the woman said, pointing to the door, signaling for Kurt to leave and find Sam, which he rushed to do as she called out, "And don't let anything like this happen again or there WILL BE CONSEQUENCES, MR. HUMMEL!" she called out as he exited the room.

* * *

Rachel sat by Finn at lunch that day. She looked around at the people around her as she munched on her carrot stick. Rachel had been a vegan for the past three years, ever since seeing a cow die on a farm one day. It had just been too much for her to handle, and whenever she saw a piece of meat, she saw that poor cows face.

Taking a look around, Rachel noted that all of the people around her had made fun of her at one point or another. And, ironically, now they all worshipped the ground she walked on, simply because she was dating the quarterback.

Now, Rachel wasn't dating Finn simply because he made her social status shoot through the roof, but having that as one of the side effects didn't hurt their relationship either. She was in love with the boy though, and it was clear to see.

Every move Finn, made, Rachel was aware of. When he shifted in his seat, she did so, on his lap before he even needed to motion for her to readjust to a more comfortable position. When he was feeling down about losing a game, which the school's team so often did, Rachel was there to cheer him up with a song and his favorite snack; sugar coated snap peas. Rachel had turned the boy onto them during a study night at her house.

And when Finn didn't like someone, Rachel could feel the slight tensing of his body and she could _hear_ the way his breathing changed. So, when the new guy sat down next to Puck, Rachel was well aware that Finn wasn't his biggest fan.

"So you never told us how your date with Quinn went, dude," Mike asked Sam as the blonde boy sat his tray down, his eyes slightly red, giving the appearance that he had been crying. Rachel also noticed the way Finn tensed even further upon hearing the question.

Sam looked up at Mike and shook his head.

"I didn't even know it was a date," Sam admitted, trying to fake a smile.

"What!?" Several guys at the table asked at once, Finn being the loudest. "She practically throws herself into your arms the entire lunch period, and then asks you to hang out at the mall, and you didn't know it was a date?" Finn continued, sounding irritated.

Even though he was trying to get the girl to back off, he still didn't like that this Sam guy could come in like he owned the place and get a date with the girl on his first day. Finn hadn't broken up with her _yet_.

"If I would have known then I'd have never agreed to go," Sam said looking over the bewildered faces of every guy at the table.

"Why the hell not?!" Finn shot back, Rachel placing a calming hand on his chest.

"Because I'm-"

"Sam?"

Everyone looked back to see a timid looking Kurt standing behind Sam. The boy turned around himself to see who had called his name, but when he saw who it was; his mood had dropped all lightness it was slowly regaining.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked; his voice void of his usual chipper tone.

"Can we talk?"

Sam took a moment before standing up and following Kurt out of the cafeteria into the hallway where he leaned up against the wall with a distant look on his face, waiting for Kurt to speak.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Kurt said, looking Sam right in the eye so the boy would know he was sincere.

"It's a sixth grade level."

Kurt was shocked by the statement, not knowing what Sam was talking about.

"Huh?"

"My reading. You said it was like a five year old's, but it's not. It's like a twelve year old's; which isn't that much better, but still," Sam said, each word angrier than the last.

"Sam, I'm so-"

"And you know what, Kurt. Fuck you. Just because I can't read big words doesn't give you the right to call me stupid. I _know_ I'm stupid. I don't need you telling me," Sam complained, his eyes watering up again.

He tried to keep the tears at bay, but his dyslexia was something that Sam had always been sensitive about. Back in Tennessee, no one had ever made fun of him for being gay, mostly because by the time everyone at school was old enough _to_ know that it was something to make fun of, it was normal to them. All of the kids where Sam lived knew he liked boys from the time they were little kids all the way through freshman year of high school, and so it just didn't register in their minds any more than the fact that his lips were extremely plump. They were used to it.

But as soon as Sam started to fall behind, his parents had gotten concerned and taken him to see a specialist who quickly diagnosed him with dyslexia. And then all of the teachers had to know, so that they wouldn't penalize him for working a bit slower, and then one day one of his teachers had accidentally let it slip in front of one of the school's biggest bullies, and from then on, Sam was tormented for '_not being able to read Dr. Seuss._'

Sam felt Kurt reach out and touch his arm gently, before he pulled away. He didn't want any pity. Just because he was an idiot didn't mean anyone was better than him. They just read faster. And Kurt didn't like him anyway.

"Don't act like you care now," Sam mumbled. "You were all for making me feel like an idiot earlier."

Kurt flinched at the bite felt from Sam's lest statement. It only served to make him feel worse than he already had.

"I really am sorry, Sam," Kurt said. "Why don't you sit by me in history later and I'll help you with your work then."

"I think I'll manage Kurt, but thanks," Sam said as he left to go back to his table.

* * *

Kurt finished placing his things in his locker before closing it and turning to head off to the detention room. He felt awful.

In history, Kurt had waited for Sam to show up, expecting the boy to walk over and wave with his usual smile, but today, after what Kurt had said to him earlier, he couldn't have blamed the blonde boy for not even looking his way as he headed for the opposite side of the room.

As class went on, Kurt realized that he had never before comprehended that when he had noticed Sam working on the same question for long periods of time that it was because the poor boy couldn't _read_ what it was asking. It had nothing to do with him not paying attention, and Kurt felt like an even bigger asshole that he already had, so as he finished up his paper, he couldn't help but look over to Sam again.

The boy had been pulling at his hair and furrowing his brows in confusion. A rock settled in Kurt's stomach when he saw Sam look around, wanting to ask for help, but obviously not wanting a repeat of what Kurt had put him through in literature.

Feeling like the world's worst monster, Kurt stood up and walked over to Sam, placing his own paper down in front of the boy before walking back to his own seat. He felt a little better knowing that Sam would at least get through his work for the day without stressing himself out. But then, as soon as Kurt sat down, his paper was placed back in front of him.

Kurt looked up to meet the face of a very unimpressed Sam as the boy walked back over to his own seat and continued to inch his way through the work on his own. By the time the class was over, Kurt made sure to walk by the boy's desk in order to see how far he had gotten.

His spirits were crushed when he saw that Sam hadn't even gotten halfway through.

* * *

"And he just thinks he's so cool and everything and I just _hate_ him," Finn rambled as he sat at the foot of Rachel's bed lacing up his shoes. The two had gone back to her house with the intention of studying, but after Rachel decided to change her shirt in front of the boy (completely innocent), those plans went right down the drain.

"I don't understand why you dislike him so much, Finn. He seems nice enough to me," Rachel said dismissively. She had noticed how strong of a disdain Finn seemed to have for the boy, but she couldn't quite place a reason as to why he would feel so strongly.

Normally, Rachel could read Finn like a book. When he was hungry, she was there with a snack. When he was upset over losing a game, she was there to cheer him up. Rachel always knew what Finn was feeling, and therefore she always knew what he needed. Some might have called it an obsession, but she didn't really mind that. It was okay to be a little obsessed with the person you were in love with. In fact, that was the way she felt it ought to be.

She knew that sometimes Finn felt like she was smothering him, but the second she would give him space, he would panic. So she didn't. Rachel knew Finn better than he knew himself, and she knew that without someone standing behind him every step of the way, Finn would fall apart. So until he was able to do on his own, Rachel would be there to hold his hand as long as he needed it. Even if he didn't know he did.

And it was this innate… _knowledge_ of Finn that caused Rachel to become just a tad agitated when she couldn't figure out the reasoning behind Finn's severe aversion to Sam. It just didn't make any sense to her, especially not since the boy had been in attendance not even an entire week yet.

"Oh great, so _you_ like him too. Is every girl in school gonna fall in love with him?" Finn asked under his breath.

Rachel leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to his temple, easing away some of the pent up frustration Finn was harboring. She wanted to say something, but then her wheels started spinning and whatever words had been about to leave her mouth were forgotten.

Finn had stood up and was making his way over towards her bedroom door when Rachel finally did speak.

"Finn?" she asked.

"Huh?" the boy returned as he spun around, his eyebrows drawn up.

Shifting so that her feet were on the floor, Rachel looked the boy dead in the eye. That was how she could tell if he was lying… well that and the fact that Finn was a terrible liar.

"Why does Quinn liking Sam bother you so much?"

Finn's eyes blew wide open and he sputtered for a moment, not sure what to say. What was he _supposed _to say? He couldn't tell the truth.

So, "It… it doesn't," was his feeble response.

And that was how Rachel found out.

_**So its been a while... ive been sitting on this for a long time... its actually been done for a while but i just wanted my beta to read over it... but shes like gone MIA. so i had to just post it anyways. hope shes okay and everything... i need her! anyways... let me know your thoughts, please. thanks for reading.**_


End file.
